Devices of the generic type, on which the aforementioned method can be carried out, are known, for example from EP 1 841 949 B1 and also WO 2008/025555 A1. By using the devices of the generic type, even materials that are otherwise difficult to machine, such as concrete, but also other hard materials such as iron ores and the like, can be removed at a high milling rate. Depending on the machine parameters chosen, such as the rotational speed of the tool drums, the transmission ratio, the material to be removed and the material of the tools used, different removal rates and different service lives of the device are manifested. Observations during operation have shown that, in some operating states, higher removal rates can be achieved with less wear than if other operating parameters are chosen and that, at the same time, there exist critical operating parameters under which damage to the device and/or the tools can occur.